la enfermedad de Tatsuha
by Clarisa
Summary: Tatsuha descubre que esta enfermo de gravedad... ocurren ciertos sucesos alrededor de esta noticia, que quiere mantener en secreto.Mmm.. ustedes disculparan pero tengo poco tiempo para subir la historia asi que por eso no pongo mas info...pero espero que
1. Chapter 1

¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy de regreso con este fic. Tan extraño que pensé y todo gracias a mi prima Giovanna, porque en una ocasión estábamos haciendo un lemón de una parejita tan conocida que no diré quienes son pero que me imagino que el que lea esto ya tiene una idea de quienes son. Pues... de ahí surgió mi idea del fic, para no dejarlo ahí sin tener una historia. Espero y les guste cualquier comentario o sugerencia pueden enviarla a este correo: DE TATSUHA 

Por:** Clarisa**

Capítulo 1:

"**La noticia"**

**T**atsuha Salio triste y cabizbajo de aquel edificio limpio y siempre concurrido lugar, por las personas que como él tienen problemas de salud.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y vueltas no sabía que hacer, le atormentaba terriblemente una noticia que recién le habían dado y no quería que nadie se enterara, en su casa porque el saberlo solo entristecería a sus padres así que no quiso llegar inmediatamente, si no que mejor decidió caminar largo rato.

Pensar que siempre había tomado poco en cuenta la posibilidad de que algo como eso le pasara a él.

La idea le atormentaba mucho, no había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera quiso escuchar los razonamientos del hombre que le atendiera.

Sin notarlo grandes lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro bañándolo completamente, no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar todo su dolor contenido.

La gente que pasaba se le quedaba viendo raro, él se dio cuenta y mejor salio corriendo.

Horas más tarde Tatsuha llegaba a su casa, ignorando a su mamá que desde la cocina le había dicho que se quedara a cenar.

Entro a su cuarto tirandose en su cama, estaba muy cansado y no quería ver a nadie, ni comer o hacer cosa alguna, solo dormir, dormir y no pensar más.

Pero eso no le iba a ser posible ante la insistencia de su madre, así que tomo una decisión rápida y alisto unas cosas en una pequeña maleta, salio de su cuarto diciéndole a su madre que iría a visitar a su hermano. Ante el asombro de su madre por lo inesperado de su viaje, se marcho dejándola con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

El viaje fue agotador hasta Tokio, una voz ahí con maleta en mano aun no decidía si realmente iría a ver a su hermano Eiri o a su hermana Mika pero cualquiera que decidiese ambos no querrían verlo y menos hacerse cargo de él por unos días, vendría a ser la molestia, la carga de improvisto.

Antes esas ideas le hubieran molestado o más bien herido, ahora le daban igual, le eran completamente indiferentes, si él Tatsuha Uesugi no les molestaría más dentro de poco tiempo.

Así que decidió darle una molestia más al cabeza dura de su hermano Eiri e iría a estar unos días con él.

En el departamento de un rubio escritor, un chico pelirosa preparaba la cena amenamente cantando una canción mientras que en otro cuarto el rubio estaba molesto por "tanto" ruido que armaba su amante. No le permitiría continuar con su labor, así que se decidió a ir y callar a como diera lugar al chico.

Shuichi cantaba alegremente preparando una rica cena cuando sintió unos escalofríos por su espalda y volteo a ver. Era Yuki parado en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

**-"Yuki...-**le miro- **te estoy preparando una ¡riquísima cena!**-sonrió nervioso- **te va a encantar Yukii..."**

**-"Shuichi...podrías callarte"**le dijo con voz seria.

Él le vio indignado –**"Pero Yuki... yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, además necesito concentración para...mmgh..."**

Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par, ante el asombro de que su amante le había robado un beso acallándolo. Un beso muy provocador.

-**"Así esta mejor...-**dijo Yuki separándose de él-**necesito silencio" **dijo viéndole.

Shuichi le miraba a los ojos aun un poco sorprendido, pero después su gesto cambio rápidamente a uno muy conocido por Yuki.

-**"¡Yukiii..."**dijo y se le aventó colgándosele del cuello, dándole un beso apasionado.

Entre besos Eiri trataba de detener a su amante, aunque su resistencia estaba cediendo rápidamente.

-**"Yuki...mm...me gusta mucho cuando me miras enojado y después...mmgh... me besas" **dijo en un susurro.

**-"Eso baka (tonto), es para acallarte"**dijo Eiri.

-**"Ay Yuki...-**aun seguía abrazado a él-**hay otras formas de hacerlo-**le dijo un tanto molesto, con un gesto en su rostro-**aunque tú sabes muy bien que eso me excita, pero...**-le soltó y camino en dirección contraria a Yuki-**esta bien lo dejare...mm...Ahh..."**Yuki le había abrazado por detrás volteándole para que lo viera a los ojos.

-**"Nada de eso, baka-**dijo con mirada seductora-**yo se que eso te gusta-**se le acerco al oído-**tanto como a mi" **le susurro con voz ronca. Shuichi se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Esto lo noto Yuki dándole un pequeño placer anticipado para lo que continuaría, decidido con una mano empezó a acariciar por encima de la playera a su chico bonito, Shuichi daba gemidos de placer y también acariciaba a su amor en la espalda.

Ambos se sentían contagiados por un calor extremo que los estaba inundando lentamente.

Eiri desabrochaba el segundo botón del pantalón del chico cuando de pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta, frustrando el momento y dejando en Yuki una sensación amarga.

Varios timbrazos más y Eiri fue a abrir la puerta dejando a Shuichi en un pequeño trance observando lo que el rubio iba a hacer.

Al abrir vio a su hermano Tatsuha con una maleta en mano y antes que pudiera decirle algo entro dirigiéndose a un cuarto en especial.

-**"Hermano, me quedare unos días"**dijo serio y siguió su camino.

Yuki cerró la puerta volteando a ver a Shuichi que seguía parado observándole.

**-"Era Tatsuha-**le dijo observando que no había abrochado los botones aún de su pantalón, le echo una mirada advirtiéndole- **pospondremos "eso" para otra ocasión-**se volteo y camino-**por cierto dile a Tatsuha que el sofá esta esperándole"**dijo y se fue al estudio.

Shuichi reacciono abrochándose los botones rápidamente y fue a ver a Tatsuha al cuarto de su Yuki. Entro y lo encontró profundamente dormido en la cama y la maleta arrumbada en una esquina.

Tatsuha dormía profundamente, se le veía muy agotado y eso enterneció a Shu que lo veía de lejos. Cerró la puerta y lo dejo dormir.

Fue donde estaba Yuki y lo encontró fumando un cigarro frente al computador. Entró sigilosamente –**"Yuki, Tatsuha esta dormido, se le ve muy cansado" **dijo en un tono preocupado.

-**"Seguramente fue porque se la paso de fiesta en fiesta"**dijo aun volteando a la computadora.

-**"Mmm...Tal vez tienes razón Yuki...pero no se...no se ve como si..."**

Se volteó donde estaba Shuichi-**"Deja de preocuparte Shu, seguramente es una artimaña porque ya se canso de dormir en el sofá" **

**-"¡Pero Yuki! Tienes que verlo para darte cuenta..."**

**-"¡Basta! Baka, ahora-**se volteó nuevamente a ver su computadora-**será mejor que vayas a continuar de hacer la cena y callado"**remarco.

Shuichi no quiso continuar diciéndole nada a Yuki porque a última hora él también terminaría durmiendo en otro sofá al lado de su "cuñadito" Tatsuha, capaz y se estaba haciendo como dijo Yuki y terminaba queriendo abusar de él. Mejor le hizo caso y fue a terminar la cena callado, aunque para él ya no tendría tanto chiste como antes.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, solo él y Yuki cenaron porque Tatsuha no despertó a esas horas, más bien lo hizo cuando el rubio quiso ir a dormir y su hermanito aún yacía dormido en su cama.

**-"Tatsuha despierta"** le dijo con voz fría en el oído. Al ver que no le hacia caso su hermano y solo se movía un poco tuvo que usar otros métodos.

-**"¡Tatsuha!...**-le grito fuerte-**¡despierta!" **y le echo un vaso con agua en la cara ante Shuichi que observaba.

-**"Pero...Yuki..."**protesto.

Tatsuha despertó apenas abriendo un ojo y luego otro, parpadeando.

-**"Mmmgh..."-**Bostezó-**hermano..."**

**-"largate al sofá"-**dijo enojado-**si no quieres que te saque, pero afuera" **dictamino Yuki con su mirada fría de siempre.

Él solo pudo obedecer lo que le había dicho levantándose como puedo y agarrando su maleta y saliendo ante la mirada de su cuñadito Shuichi.

Shuichi estaba por protestar cuando Yuki habló –**"y si tu quieres ir con él adelante baka, sino, no digas nada" **le dijo quitándose la ropa.

Pues Shuichi no pudo hacer más que quedarse callado sin hacer comentarios al respecto. Yuki tenía su forma de tratar a las personas u familiares aunque no le gustase del todo, no podía intervenir.

A la mañana siguiente Shuichi se despertó temprano y salió a la cocina a preparar un buen café y el desayuno, o al menos tratar.

Paso por la sala y vio que Tatsuha dormía en el sofá como le dijera Yuki anoche, vio su expresión cansada y se compadeció preparando también el desayuno para cuando despertara, vio el reloj ya marcaba las 8:30 y tenía que estar en las oficinas a las 9:00 así que se apresuro a bañarse y cambiarse ante las replicas de Yuki, en que no hiciera tanto ruido pues para él aun era temprano.

**-"Yukii...**-se acerco a él, que aun estaba acostado-**les prepare el desayuno a ti y a tu hermano, también café-**le acerco la taza a la mesita buró del costado-**aquí esta el tuyo tómatelo y levántate dormilón"**le dijo y le dio un mordico en la oreja y un besito en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo para que Yuki no le aventara con lo primero que tuviera al alcance.

Yuki se sonrojo, siempre hacía esa "travesura"para hacer que se despertara y se levantara de la cama. No tuvo más remedio, se levanto tomo su café y salió del cuarto.

Encontró a Tatsuha dormido todavía, era cierto lo que Shuichi decía se le veía muy agotado, pero él también debería tener razón su hermano se debió de haber ido de "farra"por ahí y ahora tenía las consecuencias de sus actos, no le compadecería por ser tan idiota.

Así que no le dio importancia, continuando con sus actividades diarias bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar y continuar con su trabajo.

La mañana se fue rápidamente para Yuki quien no dejo su asiento frente al computador en todo ese tiempo, olvidándose por completo de cualquier otra cosa.

Shuichi entraba abriendo la puerta con unas llaves Yuki que le había dado, por lo general no las utilizaba y era porque casi siempre las olvidaba. No quería molestar a Yuki porque sabía que estaba acercándose la fecha de entrega de la novela que el rubio estaba realizando, así que esta vez entro sigilosamente, caminando sin hacer ruido.

Paso por el baño, cuando algo que vio le extraño sobre manera, estaba Tatsuha aun con la misma ropa arrugada de ayer, con gesto dolido buscando algo entre los medicamentos de Yuki.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba tomo algo y se lo llevo a la boca, tomando agua inmediatamente.

-**"¡Tatsuha!-**entro gritando-**¿Qué haces?-**le pregunto preocupado-** no deberías..." **se acerco a él.

Tatsuha le vio molesto y a Shuichi se le hizo tan parecida la mirada de su Yuki con la de él, le dejo sin palabras.

-**"Shh..."**Le hizo seña que se callara.

-**"¿Qué pasa aquí?-**entro Yuki-**¿Qué escándalo es este?"**Pregunto impaciente viendo a su hermano que tenía muy cerca de su amante.

Nadie contento y el moreno salio rápidamente empujando a su hermano, quien obstruía la pasada.

Shuichi le vio nervioso-**"Yukii...Tatsuha...él..."**

**-"Me quieres decir de un vez que pasa"**le vio serio.

**-"Yuki-**se tranquilizo un poco-** Tatsuha tomo algo de tus medicamentos" **dijo en tono preocupado. Yuki le siguió viendo se río.

**-"Mmm...**-Respingo-**lo que faltaba un ladrón en mi casa..."**se cruzo de brazos.

-**"No Yuki...él...se lo tomó"**-le dijo creyendo que Yuki le había entendido que se los había robado.

Yuki no cambio su expresión.

-**"Eso esta peor...-**bajo sus brazos y amino fuera del cuarto-**significa que..."**

**-"Tiene serios problemas"**dijo Shu serio.

Tatsuha había salido corriendo del departamento de su hermano una vez que este casi descubriera, si no es que su amante ya se lo hubiera contado, que él le había tomado algo de sus medicinas sin su permiso.

Pero, eso no le importaba, no creyó que eso le importara a su hermano Eiri, si no fuera por el hecho de que pensaría que se las terminaría y tendría que comprar nuevas.

Y aunque le dijera algo, no le diría nada de porque tomo unas pastillas suyas.

Iba corriendo apresurado que no noto que alguien caminaba enfrente, por lo que termino en el suelo junto con la persona.

**-"Ahh...perdón-**dijo volteando a ver quien era-**lo lamento...yo..."**

**-"No te preocupes, nanoda"-**le contesto amablemente dándole la mano para levantarse.

El chico se quedo estático, ante él estaba nada más ni menos que su "dios" Sakuma Riuichi en persona, vestido con un pantalón negro entallado, una playera roja con un dibujito de un conejo y un saco azul de mezclilla. Se veía radiante con su angelical sonrisa y su siempre acompañante "Kumagoro".

-**"Mmm...**-le vio acercándose-**¿No quieres mi ayuda noda?"**Dijo poniendo ojitos llorosos.

Le dio la mano –**"No es eso-**sonrió-**es que...me sorprendí-**dijo sincero-**usted Sakuma aquí cerca del departamento de mi hermano-**se sonrojo levemente-**aunque...-**puso gesto de que pensaba-**Es posible que sea porque conoce a Shuichi el amante de Yuki" **dijo parado.

Sakuma le veía sonriendo-**"Mm...Si, lo conozco él y yo estamos trabajando juntos en un video"**su cara demostró madures.

-**"Ahh..."**a comparación de la de Tatsuha que estaba embobado.

-**"¿Y tu...eres..."**-su gesto cambio a uno infantil.

-**"El hermano de Yuki Eiri, Tatsuha Uesugi"**dio una reverencia.

Él joven hizo lo mismo.

-**"Disculpe...-**se puso nervioso-**puedo..."**

**-¿Si?"**

**-¿Puedo invitarle a comer algo Sakuma?"**Dijo rápido con gesto nervioso y visiblemente sonrojado.

Sakuma le vio aun con gesto chibi y sonrió un poco cambiándolo por un gesto adulto.

**-"Si, puedes invitarme-**dijo para sonreír mostrando a su muñeco- **y a Kumagoro también nanoda"**

Tatsuha quedo serio un momento.

**-"¿Que pasa, nanoda?"**Le pregunto preocupado viéndole de cerca.

Él agacho su cabeza y miro el piso-**"Lo que pasa es que...-**su voz era seria-**pelee con mi hermano y me sería difícil ir por ahora al departamento por el dinero...yo..."-**se callo unos momentos. Sakuma esperaba que continuara impaciente. Levanto el rostro lentamente, en su mirada denotaba tristeza y sus ojos estaban llorosos-**"Yo... realmente quería ir con usted a comer algo"**dijo triste.

Riuichi le vio y algo dentro se tenso por unos segundos.

-**"¡Pues vamos! Nanoda"-**dijo alegre-**Riuichi y Kumagoro pagan esta vez la salida noda"**y agarro la mano de Tatsuha arrastrándolo en dirección de un auto.

Se sintió feliz por haberse atrevido a decirle eso a su dio, Riuichi, aunque de no haber pensado en esos momentos que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de poder invitarlo aunque solo fuera como amigos, a comer algo se habría arrepentido por el resto de lo que le quedara de vida y no lo soportaría.

Riuichi lo metió a un carro muy colorido que estaba esperándole cerca del departamento, dio la orden de ir aun restaurante a un chico que vestía de chofer y este arranco el vehículo.

Atrás estaba él sentado a un lado de Riuichi Sakuma su ídolo, su dios y amor platónico. No sabía que hacer, él nunca había tenido ni soñado con tener la oportunidad de estar en esas condiciones con él.

Esa casualidad del destino pensaba él, era una recompensa y una recompensa para todo el sufrimiento que había pasado a manos de sus padres que no le comprendían, hermanos y seres más allegados.

No pensaba desaprovechar para dar a conocer sus sentimientos al cantante.

**-"¿En que piensas, nanoda?**-le pregunto viéndole-**¿estas incomodo conmigo?"**le pregunto acercándose más.

**-"¡Nooo¡Como cree! Par nada...es solo...**-Riuichi le veía-**que... me apena un poco"**dijo sincero.

Riuichi sonrió chibi y se le aventó en un abrazo fuertemente-**"no tienes porque, nanoda jejeje a Riuichi le complace mucho tu compañía"**se separó de él.

Tatsuha suspiro-**"A mi también le aseguro"**

**-"Tatsuha... no tienes porque llamarme de usted, llámame de tu-**le dijo con su rostro adulto-**Así nos entenderemos mejor"** le vio a los ojos poniendo nervioso a Tatsuha.

**-"¿Verdad que si Kumagoro?"**Dijo inmediatamente al muñeco rosa con sonrisa de niño.

Tatsuha río nervioso.

El restaurante que Riuichi había escogido estaba pintado con palmeritas, nubes y muñecos con traje de chef de cocina haciendo la invitación a entrar. Aun así era un lugar agradable.

Ambos entraron al lugar, Riuichi tomo la mano de Tatsuha provocando un estremecimiento en este, que no noto, cuando se dirigían a un lugar en especial.

Riuichi le llevo dando saltitos hasta un área que se veía privada, aunque había poca gente en el lugar.

Solo estaban tres mesas en una especie de terraza donde se podía ver el mar, ellos tomaron una mesa. Un señor les dio la bienvenida amablemente haciendo reverencia a Sakuma, como si le conociera le pregunto que le apetecía comer y él inmediatamente le dio algunos platillos con nombres raros para él, y se retiro rápidamente dejándolos solos.

Él estaba sentado en una silla para el lado de la pared y Riuichi estaba a un lado.

No decía nada, y su cabeza estaba agachada.

**-"¿Te gusta el lugar, Tatsuha?"**Le pregunto con familiaridad.

Él contesto-**"¡Oh si! Es un lugar muy bonito y peculiar"**

Sakuma sonrío-**"¿Peculiar?"**

**-Si, pero quiero decir...que no es muy usual, es...nuevo, diferente, me gusta mucho"**termino diciendo nervioso ante la mirada de adulto de Sakuma.

-**"Gracias..."**dijo con una sonrisa.

-**"Mm..."**

**-"Este lugar es mío-**confesó parándose de su asiento-**hace poco que lo tengo, es nuevo como dices, ni siquiera Tohma lo sabe y mira que Tohma es mi mejor amigo"**

Un mesero les trajo unas bebidas en vasos enormes con dibujitos de muñequitos en ellos. Riuichi tomo un vaso.**-"vamos, Tat, ven a sentarnos en el sofá nanoda" **corrió a sentarse en un sofá que estaba pegado a la barandilla.

Él estaba sorprendido por lo desenvuelto de su dios, nunca creyó que podría ser tan amable, simpático y dulce con él, unas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas cuando tomo su vaso y fue a sentarse con Riuichi.

Riuichi tomaba de su bebida feliz, incitándole a que probara la suya.

-**"Vamos Tatsuha, toma tu "Kumagoro drink" ¡esta riquísima!"**

**-"Si..."**aceptó tímido dándole un sorbo al vaso y comprobando que él tenía la razón, la bebida era muy buena, era una mezcla de sabores de frutas con algo de alcohol.

-**"Ahh...esta riquísimo Sakuma"**

Él le vio serio-**"En que quedamos Tatsuha, en que nos hablaríamos de tú-**se acercó-**y ahora puedes llamarme Riuichi nanoda"**río y dio un trago a su bebida.

-**"Si...de acuerdo, le...te llamare Riuichi"**tambien dando una sonrisa.

Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron después de eso, ambos bebían de sus vasos como jugando una carrera para ver quien ganaba.

El camarero regreso con sus pedidos y los deposito en la mesa, regresando a sus quehaceres.

Riuichi le vio feliz-**"¿Ya tienes hambre nanoda?-**le pregunto.

-**"Mm...No, no del todo"**le respondió.

-**"Bueno, entonces comeremos cuando Tatsuha quiera come¿verdad Kumagoro? –**le pregunto a su conejito que estaba con él en su hombro.

-**"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**Dijo con voz seria.

Él volteo y le respondió-**"claro, pregunta lo que quieras"**

Tatsuha se levanto del sofá parándose enfrente de Riuichi que estaba sentado viéndole.

-**"¿Sakuma...tiene usted...a..."-**decía nervioso.

**-"¿Si?"**

**-"¿A...alguien a su lado?"**Pregunto rápido. Él le vio con cara de no comprender pero respondió.

-**"¡claro!-**la cara de Tatsuha se entristeció sobremanera-**tengo a muchos amigos que siempre están con Riuichi, nanoda"**su rostro recobro la serenidad ante su respuesta.

-**"No...Quiero decir...-**le veía a los ojos-**como pareja"**dijo sonrojándose profundamente.

Riuichi le veía serio como pensando algo.

¡Oh no¡Que idiota soy¡Que pregunta tan directa le lance y apenas y lo conozco! Pensaba Tatsuha al verlo.

Riuichi se levanto de imprevisto.

-**"Mmm...La verdad no"**contesto simple ante la cara de asombro de Tatsuha-"**No tengo pareja, Tatsuha, y ¿Tu, tienes?"**Dijo quedando enfrente de él.

¡¿Diablos, que fue eso¡Me regreso la pregunta...¡Oh! no se que decir, por una parte que felicidad que no tenga a nadie, pero... por otra parte¿Qué le voy a decir? Que no tengo porque yo solamente lo amo a usted" ¿No¿Cómo?

Tatsuha le miraba sin decir nada.

-**"¿Ahh! Kumagoro tiene hambre nanoda, quiere comer ya...dice que ya es tarde"**-dijo agarrando al conejito y poniéndolo enfrente de él.

**-"¿Quieres comer ya, Tatsuha?"-**le pregunto sonriente.

Tatsuha suspiro con decepción cuando con su cabeza le dijo que si.

Ambos se sentaron a comer.


	2. La decisión

"**LA ENFERMEDAD DE TATSUHA"**

Por: **Clarisa **

Capitulo 2

"**La decisión"**

**L**a cara de Yuki era de incredulidad porque Shuichi había dicho que su hermano Tatsuha tenía serios problemas, problemas Tatsuha, ¡No! Su pequeño amante se equivocaba con eso, Tatsuha no tenía problemas...él era un problema, un verdadero problema.

**-"Yuki... ¿No vas a decir nada?"-**le pregunto Shu al verlo tan callado, después de lo que le acababa de decirle.

Yuki le vio serio-"**No tengo que decir" **dijo saliendo del baño.

Shuichi le siguió-"**¡Pero Yuki! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-**le miro incrédulo y sorprendido-**Tatsuha es tu hermano, y..."**

Yuki le vio molesto –"**¡Quieres callarte baka! ¡No molestes!"**

**-"Pero Yuki... ¡él es tu hermano! Y tiene problemas serios"**

**-¿Y que quieres que haga si no se deja ayudar?-**prosiguió su camino-**no puedo hacer nada por él"**

Esas palabras le parecieron a Shuichi tan frías en labios de Yuki, aunque él fuera así a veces no podía pensar que no tuviera la capacidad de ayudar a alguien si este lo necesitase, más si el caso era de la familia.

Pero él no podía quedarse así como así, de manos cruzadas permitiendo que alguien más cometiera un error por no poder contar con apoyo, se había decidido a ayudar a su cuñado aunque este no le pidiera nada.

-"**Tu tampoco deberías intervenir baka" **le dijo Yuki antes de entrar a su estudio y cerrar la puerta.

Shuichi tomo su mochila, llaves y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta.

Riuichi comía amenamente, dándole a Kumagoro de su plato. Mientras que Tatsuha apenas había probado bocado. Estaba pensativo y picaba la comida sin ganas.

-"**Tatsuha, ¿No te gusto la comida?"**Le vio con ojitos infantiles.

Tatsuha alzo la vista viéndole serio-"**No es eso Riuichi, es solo... que... no tengo mucha hambre, es todo" **dijo desanimado.

Riuichi le vio con dudas-"**¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?"-**le pregunto infantil-"**A Riuichi le mencionaste que querías invitarlo a comer algo ¿Cierto? Nanoda"**

**-"Es cierto..."**

El peli castaño se le acerco un poco-"**Entonces... ¡Cómanos! la comida es deliciosa-**s emociono-**a Kumagoro le encanta" **

Tatsuha le veía aun serio, observándole completamente, su total expresión, sus gestos, palabras y casa cambio que sufría su ídolo y amor.

-"**Lo lamento Sakuma..." **

**-"¿Por qué, nanoda?"**

**-"Porque, no puedo comer más, porque...no puedo estar tan feliz como debiera estarlo estando a su lado"-**le contestó parándose.

-"**No te entiendo, noda" **

**-"Y aunque tratara de explicarte Riuichi, no podría, pero no hace falta porque..."-**se desespero.

Riuichi se paró de su asiento-"**Tatsuha, tranquilo-**le vio serio-**¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto muy pálido"**

**-"¡Eso no importa!-**le grito-**lo único que importa es...-**su respiración se empezó a agitar-**agradecerte...por...ser..."**

Riuichi corrió a sujetarlo de los hombros-"**¿Estas bien?"**

**-"Si no se preocupe, ya pasara... es solo cuestión de tiempo-**Riuichi se sorprendió un poco por lo que había dicho-**Ahora...quiero...agradecerte Riuichi-**se le fue acercando poco a poco, ante su mirada de expectación y lentamente robo un beso de sus labios-**gracias por todo" **Dijo en un susurro y cayo desmayado en sus brazos.

Tatsuha fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente ante el cambio brusco de luz, se había desmayado al estar hablando con su dios, Riuichi... y ¡hasta lo había besado de agradecimiento! Eso si que era un error, ¿Qué pensaría Riuichi ahora de él? Que era de lo peor por haberle robado ese beso, talvez...

-"**¿Te encuentras bien ya? nanoda-**se acerca hasta verlo directamente a una considerable distancia-**¿Quieres ir al hospital?" **le pregunto visiblemente preocupado.

Tatsuha sonrió-"**No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Sakuma" **pero que bueno es mi Money...no se ve molesto por lo del beso, que suerte tengo se trato de levantar.

-"**No-**le tomo de los hombros-**aun sigues muy pálido Tat, mejor quédate un rato más acostado" **dijo y quito las manos de sus hombros sentándose en una silla que estaba atrás.

El chico le obedeció quedándose un poco más recostado.

-"**¿Quieres comer algo? Seguramente es porque no comiste bien, nanoda" **se levanto de la silla.

-"**No-**se inclino un poco para adelante-**no tengo hambre, gracias"**

**-"Pero...-**regreso a tomar asiento-**Tat** **es mejor que comas algo..."**

**-"No insistas Riuichi-**se inclino par atrás-**lo mío no es hambre" **dijo con mirada triste.

-"**¿Entonces que es Tatsuha?"**le pregunto un Riuichi mas maduro.

Tatsuha no se impresiono con la mirada del cantante una vez más, cuando cambiaba su forma de serlo hacía intespectivamente tomando por sorpresa y esa no era la excepción.

**-"¿No...No estas enojado conmigo?'"**Pregunto con voz entrecortada.

-"**¿Por qué debería estarlo?" **

Tatsuha enrojeció visiblemente, lo miraba y agachaba la cabeza cada segundo hasta que se decidió a hablar-"**Bueno...-**tartamudeaba-**Por...por lo...del beso" **dijo dando un respingo.

El cantante le vio primeramente serio luego cambio su expresión dando una sonrisa.

-"**No, no estoy molesto-**se le acerco sentándose aun lado en la cama-**Porque...a Riuichi le gusta que sean cariñosos con él" **dijo dándole un abrazo al chico que le miraba sorprendido.

¿Por qué Sakuma, cambia de actitud tan rápido? Así no se sabe si habla en serio o no

-"**Bueno...gracias" **susurro.

Sakuma le vio serio-"**¿Gracias, porque?"**

**-"Bueno...por..."**

"**No tienes que darlas, nanoda-**le respondió con una sonrisa-**Somos amigos"**

**-"Si...amigos..."**susurro Tatsuha serio.

-"**Mmm...-**Sakuma tenía el gesto de pensar algo-**por cierto...-**Tatsuha le vio-**aun no me cuentas que tienes, ¿Por qué...?"**

El moreno le interrumpió-"**No es nada, no te preocupes Riuichi, me siento mejor" **le dijo tratando de incorporarse de la cama.

En esos momentos tocaron la puerta, Riuichi se paro y fue a ver ante la duda de Tatsuha.

El chico observo como Riuichi abrió y salio un momento, escucho como platicaba algo con alguien más, pero no entendió bien de que y después nuevamente entro el cantante.

-"**Tat...afuera esta el doctor que viene a revisarte"**

Él se asombro-"**¡No quiero ve a ningún doctor!"**

Riuichi le vio inquieto-"**¿Pero...Tat...? Es necesario que te vea" **le dijo viéndole de cerca.

**-"Y yo insito en que no, no quiero ver a nadie y punto" **dijo en un tono fuerte volteándose para otro lado.

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada hasta que Riuichi hablo.

-"**De acuerdo...pero...-**su voz sonó más madura-**ahora mismo me dirás porque y quiero saber la verdad" **Tatsuha se volteó sorprendido por el cambio de actitud y la determinación en su voz, y pensó que tal vez no tenía otra alternativa.

-"**Esta bien, te diré Riuichi" **dijo agachando su mirada.

Ante esta respuesta Riuichi salió del cuarto volviendo minutos después, quedando frente al chico, expectante.

-"**La verdad es...que no necesito a otro doctor porque...no tengo salvación" **dijo en un hilo de voz.

Riuichi se sorprendió-"**¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**-"Lo que dije, que no tengo cura, no hay cura para lo que tengo"**

**-"¿Qué?"**

**-"Me voy a morir, Riuichi-**le dijo tristemente con su mirada llena de lágrimas-**hace poco que lo se"**

Riuichi aun sorprendido se acerco más a él quedando enfrente-"**No puedo creerlo, noda"**

**-"Si...esa es la razón" **agacho su cabeza.

Se hizo unos minutos de silencio.

-"**Pero...seguramente si consultas con otros médicos..."**

**-"¡No!-**él le vio con enojo-**¡¿Para que?! ¡Para que me digan lo mismo!"**

Sakuma se acerco sentándose aun lado en la cama-"**Yo podría...ayudarte, para ver los mejores médicos..." **

**-"No insistas Riu, no tiene caso" **le dijo más calmado-"**Y si quiere-**le vio a la cara-**como dijo hace rato seguir siendo mi amigo es mejor que no insista"**

Riuichi se tenso-"**Pero...Tat...-**Tatsuha le vio decidido-**esta bien, nanoda, como quieras"**

**-"¿Ya le dijiste a alguien más?"**

**-"No, aun no y es mejor que no lo sepan"**

**-"¿Pero porque, nanoda?"**

**-"Porque no les interesa"-**contesto simple-**nunca les ha interesado saber"**

**-"Eso que tu dices, ¿Es verdad?"**

Tatsuha se molesto-"**¡Yo no le mentiría! ¡Y menos a usted!-**trato de levantarse de la cama-**Yo le estimo mucho para eso" **Riuichi se lo impidió con las manos sentándolo nuevamente.

-"**Yo te creo, noda, pero... haré eso que dices si prometes cuidarte más"**

Tatsuha escucho como su "honey" le decía eso y algo muy dentro le emociono sobremanera, su dios se preocupaba por él y ¡de que forma! No podía negarle algo a él.

-"**Si...esta bien"**le dijo resignado.

-"**¡Que bien, nanoda" **Riuichi dio un salto abrazándole fuertemente ante el asombro del chico moreno-¡**Riuichi y Kumagoro te cuidaran Tat!-**dijo feliz-**TE quedaras conmigo en el departamento , ¿verdad Kumagoro?"**

**-"¿Eh?"**

**-"Si... claro, si tu quieres"-**le dijo aun sonriéndole. Ante la cara de asombro de chico.

-"**Mmm...¡Si!..¡Porque puedo quedarme?"**

**-"¡Oh si!..A Kumagoro le encantan las visitas... ¿Verdad Kum-chan? **Dijo viendo su Kumagoro haciendo que el muñeco afirmara con su cabeza-**¡Ah! Pero quiero que comas un poco para que recuperes fuerzas" **le veía severamente.

­**-"Mmm...Bueno, esta bien...comeré" **dijo después Riuichi salio a pedir algo.

Shuichi llego a casa de Hiro muy preocupado, hablando hasta por los codos de lo que había pasado con su "cuñadito Tat".

-"**Si...Hiroo, eso paso y Tatsuha se fue...ahora no se que hacer"**

Hiro le vio serio-"**Mmm...No se que pensar, eso que me dices esta grave Shu..."**

**"Si... ¡Estoy muy preocupado!"**

**-"Bueno...cálmate es lo primero que debes hacer, segundo creo...que lo que debemos hacer es...ir a buscarlo para hablar con él" **dijo mientras que se levantaba.

-"**Si...vamos a buscarlo"**

El timbre sonó del departamento de un rubio, que fue abrir.

Era Tatsuha que venía acompañado por el cantante ese...amigo de Shuichi.

-"**¡¿De diablos has estado Tatsuha?-**le dijo como recibimiento-**Por tu culpa tienes preocupado a Shuichi...debería darte vergüenza tu comportamiento"**

El chico solo pudo observar la cara de enfado de su hermano sin poder articular palabra. Por la vergüenza de ser "regañado" en presencia de su amor.

-"**Yo no se como le haces para dar tantos problemas...tu tienes la culpa de que Shuichi este molesto conmigo"**

**-"¡Ya basta!-**grita Riuichi molesto-**¡No tienes porque reclamarle nada a Tatsuha!-**le dijo viendo la cara del escritor. Este le lanzo una mirada de enojo**-Tatsuha...ve por tus cosas que yo te espero aquí"**

Eso hizo que el chico saliera del trance en el que estaba.

¡No puede ser! ¡Mi dios, mi honey Riuichi...me defendió de mi hermano Eiri ¡Esto es increíble!pensaba cuando regreso con su maleta en mano.

-"**Asi que te vas...y con este..."**

**-"¡No te refieras así de Riuichi! ¡Que no te lo permitiré!"-**dijo soltando su maleta enojado.

-"**Tat... ¡No!...No te pelees..."**dijo angustiado Riuichi.

-"**¡¿Qué te pasa, Yuki?! Tatsuha...estas aquí"**

**-"¡Hola! Shuichi" **le saludo amablemente el cantante.

­**-"¡Hola Sakuma! ¡¿Pero que hace usted aquí?! ¿Por qué están en la entrada?"**Dijo viéndolos que estaban muy serios.

­**-"Tatsuha...se va ir"**

Shuichi volteo a verlo-"**¿Es vierto eso Tatsuha, te vas? ¿Pero a donde?"-**le pregunta inquieto.

-"**No te preocupes, nanoda...Tat se va conmigo... ¿Verdad Tatsuha?"**

Él afirmo con su cabeza.

-"**Entonces...largarte ya" **le dijo molesto Yuki-**No quiero más problemas"**

**-"¡Yuki! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!..."**

**-"No te preocupes cuñadito que ya no me hace que Eiri diga eso, porque lo conozco-**dijo levantando su maleta-**¿Nos vamos, Riuichi?"**

**-"Si...vamonos...nos vemos Shu..."**le dijo moviendo la manos en señal de despedida.

-"**Pero Sakuma...Tatsuha...esperen...yo...-**les siguió hasta el elevador-**Estoy preocupado por Tatsuha-**le dijo a Riuichi cuando le alcanzo. Este le vio serio, saco un papel y una pluma anotó un número telefónico dándoselo.

-"**Llamame...después hablamos" **Dijo entrando en el elevador junto con el chico.

Semanas después Tatsuha estaba viviendo en el departamento de su ídolo y amor platónico Sakuma Riuichi.

Este le brindaba todo el apoyo y cuidados que sus hermanos y padres nunca le dieron. Riuichi incitaba al chico a comer cuando no quería y se sentía deprimido. También le levantaba el animó jugando con él a todo tipo de juegos que se le ocurrían, como cantar karaoke, divertirse jugando con Kumagoro, o a las cartas.

Aunque él tuviera ensayos le hablaba por teléfono para ver como estaba. Mientras que ya le había informado a Shuichi del estado de su "cuñado", por las insistencias de este. Al enterarse del problema Riuichi le tranquilizo diciéndole que él cuidaría bien de su amigo Tatsuha.

Tranquilizando un poco, sus nervios, a la hora de ir a visitarlo y pasar horas con ellos, conversando de...tonterías. Visitas que extrañaba al chico moreno pero que apreciaba por una parte, él que Shuichi...alguien se preocupara por él era algo que le agradaba, más no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de su honey Riuichi. Porque notaba cierto interés por parte del cantante hacía Shuichi y eso no le gustaba para nada porque quería tenerlo para él no mas, aunque sabía que no podía evitar tal contacto entre ellos definitivamente pues él no era nada más que un simple amigo de Riuichi, aunque tuviera el placer de vivir con él en su departamento.

Esa tarde cuando Tatsuha estaba solo porque Riuichi había salido por unos ensayos que tenía que realizar debido a el lanzamiento de un nuevo disco del grupo N.G., él estaba muy triste y deprimido porque la noche anterior había visto a su Riu venir acompañado por su cuñadito Shuichi, quien se quedo platicando con él afuera buen rato.

Pero él no había podido escuchar nada porque estaban muy alejados, ambos se les veía muy animados y contentos...tan llenos de entusiasmo, de vida, vida que a él Tatsuha Uesugi, se le estaba acabando día a día, porque se sentía cada vez...peor, más débil, más molesto con todo a su alrededor. Y sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a Riuichi, de tomar su corazón para él solamente.

De tener el regalo divino de poder formar una pareja con él y no solo amigos, sino como algo más profundo, más intimo.

Sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar escuchando en la línea a su madre preocupada con voz llorosa.

**-"Tatsuha... ¿Estas bien?"**

**-"¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?"**Le pregunto sorprendido.

-"**Porque...un amigo tuyo me dijo el número...Tat...-**su voz se quebró-**él me contó...sobre tu...enfermedad" **Dijo soltando un sollozo.

Él no podía creer que su madre estuviera ahí...hablándole sobre su enfermedad por teléfono. –"**¿Quién fue?"**

**-"Eso no es importante, ¿porque no nos contaste de eso Tat...? tu padre y yo estamos preocupados..."**

**-"¡Eso no lo creo!-**le grito enojado-**¡ustedes nunca se han preocupado por mí, no mientas más, mamá!"**

**-"No se porque dices eso Tat, siempre hemos estado preocupados por ti, por tus estudios, por tu futuro"**

**-"¡Si! Pero acaso se han preocupado por preguntar alguna vez que es lo que quiero...-**le grito soltando un gemido, esa platica estaba haciendo que sus recuerdos acudieran a su mente, momentos de su niñez que había querido olvidar por el dolor que le causaba-**¡No! ¡¿Verdad?! ¿Ahora porque vienen a decirme cosas que no son ciertas?"**Sus lágrimas no cesaban de salir de sus ojos provocándole estremecimientos.

-"**Tat...Tatsuha...escúchame, hijo..."**

**-"¡No quiero escucharte más!"**Dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Había caído sentado llorando desconsoladamente, recordando, cuando él era el hijo menor, el que menos atenciones siempre tuvo porque sus preocupaban más por sus hermanos por ser los mayores dejándolo a un lado.

Siempre tomando decisiones por él sin consultarle, siempre ignorando sus deseos, e ideas, como lo hicieron una vez con su hermano Eiri al tomar la decisión de casarlo con Ayaka, solo que Yuki nunca los obedeció tomando decisiones por él mismo, cosa que él no podía hacer porque quería ganarse el amor de sus padres.

Siempre lo quiso desde pequeño, y ahora no podría porque el tiempo no era suficiente para perdonar tantos años de abandono, de soledad, y de humillaciones. Ya se había cansado de sufrir; de llorar así que decidió salir a tomar aire porque no quería que cuando Riuichi regresara lo viera en un aspecto deplorable, como no sabía a que hora iba a volver decidió dejarle una nota diciéndole que saldría un rato con unos amigos para que no se preocupara de que anduviera solo por ahí dando la vuelta. Agarro las llaves y se fue.

Bueno… Aquí estoy con el segundo Cáp. De mi Fic… espero que les este gustando… y espero pronto poder subir el tercer Cáp. Que ya lo tengo listo…nomás para subirlo… y como tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre por las vacaciones…es lo que quiero hacer… okas… quiero mandar saludos a: chibi kitsune chan, aly, elichan dessu, Sakuma Sonnet , que me dejaron sus comentarios… espero poder complacerles y hacer una historia que les guste, bien… por el momento… me pongo a trabajar, nos vemos hasta el próximo Cáp.¡


End file.
